¡Malos entendidos!
by Oaky-chan
Summary: Kagome e InuYasha "son enemigos" por algunas cosas que pasaron cuando ellos eran niños. Ahora, que son adolescentes, no paran de pelear cada dos por tres. ¿Podrán amigarse?
1. ¡Recuerdos!

La gente corre, me miran raro, todo esto es confuso. ¿Es cierto que creen que soy dueña de Inu-sexi-Kun? ¡Ya sé, es una joda para video match! Bueno, como creen que los personajes son míos tengo que escribir esto…. Los personajes son de **Rumiko Takashi**, no son míos ¬¬

Bueno la AFIP me busca por vender dólares falsos, así que escribiré esto hasta que me apresen XD

¡Malos entendidos!: lo que ocurre cuando todos mal interpreta.

Capítulo I: ¡Recuerdos!

_Kagome es una chica normal, entre lo que se entendería de eso. Bueno, ahora vamos devuelta porque empiezo ralamente mal, Kagome es una chica muy dulce, amable y cariñosa. A veces, como toda mujer, se enoja pero sólo con un chico de su clase que es ¡muy molesto! No para de decirle que es horrible, tonta y varias cosas más. ¡Hay veces que lo quiere matar!, pero como es un delito desiste de eso._

Hoy es un día muy cansador para mí, me volví a pelear con InuYasha. Todo porque dice que soy pésima con el arco. Pues, yo nunca en mi vida dije que soy buena en eso… ¡pero que me lo diga ese tonto cabeza de chorlito me cansa!

_Ay, Kagome, pero ese tonto te re-gusta._

¿Qué has dicho, chica? A mí ese idiota no me gusta. Y que tú insista con eso no me cambiará en nada.

_Igual si yo digo que te gusta, te gusta y punto, por algo son mi pareja favorita, je._

Sí, muy chistoso, niña. Igual ahora esto no viene al caso, la cosa es que InuYasha me dice esas cosas y me pongo mal porque siempre me compara con Kikyou; su linda y perfecta novia. La verdad es que es incomodo que te comparen con otra persona, que te digan que es mucho mejor que tú, y que lo peor de todo que tenga razón.

—Oye, Kagome, ¿qué te sucede? — me pregunta mi mejor amiga.

—Nada, es que devuelta me pelee con el tonto— respondo con un poco de desgano.

Es que realmente me cansa, cada vez que voy a clases de arquería me dice cosas. Me harta, me revienta que sea así. Él es el único que me saca de quicio, porque ninguna otra persona lo logra. Generalmente soy calmada, pero cuando me cruzo con InuYasha sácate, se va todo a la mismísima mierda.

— ¿Entonces, Kagome? ¿Qué quieres que te diga lo mismo una y otra vez? Ese chico gusta de ti— ésa no sabe de lo que habla. ¿Él enamorado de mí? je, no me hagan reír, por favor. Amiga mía, creo que esa cola de caballo que te haces te ahorca el cerebro.

—Di algo más chistoso que ese chiste me aburre. Bueno, ahora que lo dices te creo ya que él sale con otra para olvidarse de mí— digo con tanto sarcasmo que creo que si hacen una máquina para medir el sarcasmo la rompería.

La joven que se dice que es mi mejor amiga, cual yo le di ese título, me da su mano. Es más que obvio que planea algo pero no sé qué. Sango generalmente hace estas cosas para decir que tiene razón y demás, igual no va a tener razón en esto.

_Yo creo que sí, Kagome. ¡InuYasha-kun te re-contra ama! Si hacen tan linda pareja, admitílo. Aparte, ¿quién no se enamoraría de él que es tan lindo, sexi y… ah, ah…?_

Nena, hazte revisar por un médico porque estás mal de la cabeza. InuYasha es todas esas cosas, ja. Es mucho más lindo mi profesor de química, y te digo que tiene menos cabello que un sapo.

—Kagome, ven que no tengo todo el tiempo— me acerca más su mano, yo la acepto en total qué puede salir mal, ¿no?

Me levanto de mi butaca y me voy con la joven castaña. Ella me lleva hasta un salón, que la verdad no sé de qué es. Suspiro varias veces al no saber a qué me trae aquí. ¿Será algo que tenga que ver con él? No, no creo… ¿o sí?

Ahora me detengo a ver para saber de qué es el salón, y para mi sorpresa es de arte.

—Kagome, ¿recuerdas de qué es esto? — me señala el aula. E igual yo sigo sin entender.

—Es el salón de de arte— digo sin entender lo que sucede.

— ¡Kagome, aquí tú te has dado un beso con InuYasha cuando eran niño! — mis ojos se vuelven de plato al oír eso ¿¡Qué yo me di un beso con InuYasha!? ¿Pero cómo?

Yo no recuerdo tal cosa… pero, esperen un minuto, en mi mente se me vienen recuerdo borrosos. Yo me acuerdo que cuando tenía ocho años, Sango y Miroku me habían tapado los ojos jugando "a quién besaba la princesa". En esa época InuYasha y yo éramos buenos amigos, y habíamos jugado con él… ¡Ah, mi primer beso me lo dio él! ¡Maldita Sango, nunca me lo dijiste!

— ¿Por qué nunca me lo has dicho? —grito al darme cuenta que él fue mi primer beso. Ella da una sonrisa picara. ¡Me lo oculta por años y se ríe de mí encima! — ¡No le encuentro gracia!

—Lo que sucede es que nunca te lo quise decir porque quería que te des cuenta por vos misma — me agarra fuerte de la mano y me hace entrar a la sala. Yo entro con ella y veo que no hay nada.

— ¿Qué quieres, Sango? — pregunto con tanta mala gana. Hoy, definidamente hoy, es el peor día de mi vida. Enterarme que InuYasha es mi primer beso no es nada grato, ¡y encima que ahora no lo puedo ni ver en figurita me vengo a enterar!

La castaña me muestra un dibujo muy viejo, incluso está en mal estado. El dibujo tiene a un niño y niña que están dentro de un corazón. No sé porqué pero esa pintura infantil me es muy familiar.

_A Kagome se le venían algunos recuerdos, ¡ahora se acordaba! Ese dibujo lo hizo cuando tenía seis años junto a InuYasha. Ella siempre estuvo enamorada de él e InuYasha de ella, pero por un mal entendido ahora "eran enemigos"._

—_InuYasha, quedó bien bonito el dibujo— le decía con una risa tan bonita._

—_Se podría decir que sí— decía indiferente._

— _¡Vamos, nos salió hermoso! —y lo abrazó. InuYasha al ver que era abrazado se sonrojó._

—_Gracias— dijo aceptando el abrazo. Siempre se ponía feliz cuando lo abrazaba._

_Kagome lo miró y le dio un beso en el cachete, apenas tenían seis años y eso era demasiado para los ambos. El chico al sentir eso se puso más rojo que un tomate. Ella, después de eso, se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y también se puso muy colorada. _

—_Lo…lo… siento— dijo muy apenada. _

—_No hace falta— le hacía saber a la niña. InuYasha la quería mucho, así que le había gustado mucho eso._

—Oye, oye, ¡oye, Kagome! — me doy cuenta que hace un momento me había perdido en un recuerdo.

— ¿Me traes aquí para recordar lo doloroso que es pelearme con InuYasha porque fuimos buenos amigos? — la sonrisa que tiene mi amiga se borra al escucharme.

— ¡Claro que no! Te traigo para que sepas que lo que te digo es cierto.

¡Tonta, ¿no te das cuenta que él no gusta de mí?! Me duele saberlo porque yo tuve un sentimiento hacia él, pero InuYasha no lo tuvo hacia mí. Y lo peor de todo esto es que verlo con otra me duele demasiado.

Salgo corriendo de ese lugar, Sango trata de perseguirme pero yo no la dejo.

Corro, corro y corro hasta no saber a dónde voy. Estoy enfadada conmigo y con Sango; con ella porque me ocultó mi primer beso y conmigo porque no me di cuenta que fue él todo este tiempo. Sigo hasta un salón que no había visto nunca, se siente caluroso ahí adentro, es como si fuera una sauna, o algo por el estilo. Entro para saber qué es. Veo algo raro que no sé qué es, me acerco más y veo que es un chico desnudo. ¡Santos cielos!, es Kouga y no tiene nada.

Siento como mis mejillas están completamente sonrojadas.

—Etto…

—Kagome…—dice él, que está igual de sonrojado que yo.

Dios santo, ¿cómo le hice para venir acá? ¿Qué van a pensar? Creo que pervertida es lo menor que me dirán, espero que nadie me vea.

— ¡Kouga, por favor, tápate! — le grito al darme que desde que me puse a pensar él no se tapa. Pido a Kami, Buda o la mismísima naturaleza que me ayude. Por favor, por favor, que nadie aparezca. Digo y repito en mi mente para que nadie se le ocurra venir.

¡Ya está todo decidido me voy ahora y nadie notara que estuve acá!

Me voy yendo pero Kouga me agarra del brazo.

—Déjame o me verán— digo más que suplicante.

—Quiero pedirte si quieres ir al baile conmigo— me dice, y yo con total de irme le afirmo que voy a ir al baile con él.

Me propongo a retirarme pero el muchacho me atrapa del brazo y esto hace que me caiga arriba suyo, porque al agarrarme hace mucha fuerza. Yo al estar arriba suyo me siento completamente avergonzada. Kouga es un gran amigo y no quiero que todo esto se mal interprete.

— ¡Kagome!, ¿qué hacés con ese tonto? — esa voz me es demasiado familiar, incluso lo odio al dueño de esa malvada voz— Kagome, no te tenía de pervertida. ¡Ahora manoseas a tarados! — ay, eres más tonto que una fabricas de éstos. Te voy a matar… pero… ¿por qué decís que soy manoseadora?

Quiero fijarme por qué me dice esto y me doy cuenta que mi mano está en las cosas de Kouga. Al darme cuenta saco mi mano de ahí. Lo único que me falta en este día es que venga mis padres y me vean en esta situación deplorable… ¡y canto bingo de mi peor día!

Me salgo de estar encima de Kouga y veo a InuYasha a los ojos y le digo:

—Mira, tonto, YO NO SOY PERVERTIDA— le alzo la voz al reproducir estas frases que salen de lo más hondo de mi ser.

Veo que él me mira ¿con rencor? No, no puede ser. ¿Por qué me vería con rencor?

_Kagome e InuYasha se miraron muy fijos. Él no paraba de maldecir a ella por estar en una situación más que "poco sana" con Kouga. Algo desde dentro de su interior le decía que le parta la cara al que estaba en el suelo y con Kagome no sabía qué hacer. El resentimiento que sentía hacia ella aumentó más al verla así._

**N.A: Neta, lo sé, es algo muy aburrido pero mi musa invento esto. Al principio iba a ser algo que a Kagome la iban a ver como una gran pervertida por muchos mal entendidos pero después me quedó así XD. Ok, lo sé, mis otras historia no tienen final… pero como pienso que esta historia no tenga más de diez cap. la escribo XD. Aparte, me prometí que no escribiré nunca más obligada porque después de ese capítulo de ****caprichos ****lo dije. Aparte, espero que junto a este pueda subir ****hazme**** (es de la misma temática de caprichos, por si no saben es de incesto). Igual para los que sigan ****caprichos ****y ****la cigüeña****, les digo que ya trabajo en los próximos cap. y que en caprichos creo que se acerca el final -.- (me da cosita darle el fin, por eso todavía no sé si acabarlo en el cap. 19(serían 7 caps. más) o 22 (no sé si es muy largo, ¿qué opinan?). Aparte de todo esto, la continuación a pedido del público, XD, de ****la broma de Inu-kun ****(está entre tres y cinco caps. Y se subirá a T, por tema de mi clásico vocabulario heredado de Inu, XD). Bueno no sé que es esta rara forma de narrar pero la vi en una novela y me dije: ¿Por qué no narrás así? XD. Bueno, me despido y un montón de besitos :***

**Ikuykagome.**


	2. Celos

La gente corre, me miran raro, todo esto es confuso. ¿Es cierto que creen que soy dueña de Inu-sexi-Kun? ¡Ya sé, es una joda para video match! Bueno, como creen que los personajes son míos tengo que escribir esto…. Los personajes son de **Rumiko Takashi**, no son míos ¬¬

Bueno la AFIP me busca por vender dólares falsos, así que escribiré esto hasta que me apresen XD

¡Malos entendidos!: lo que ocurre cuando todos mal interpreta.

Capítulo II: ¿Celos?

Estúpida, estúpida, Kagome, ¿por qué mierda tenés que ser tan tonta?

Verte ahí en el suelo con el tonto de Kouga me da una rabieta inmensa. Sos estúpida por estar con ése en el piso.

—Sí, sos pervertida—le respondo a lo que me dice—. ¡Si no lo fueras no estarías con ese idiota de Kouga en el suelo y desnudo! — le grito tanto que no me alcanza el aire.

—Me caí…— veo que los ojos de ella se cristalizan— Aparte tú no deberías de decirme nada. ¡No eres nada mío! — y sale corriendo al decir esto.

Yo me siento un poco mal, ya que pienso que ella está llorando por lo que le acabo de decir. Un poco de mi conciencia me dice que vaya y que al menos le diga que no se sienta mal. Después de discutir conmigo mismo de qué tengo que hacer, me salgo del baño, no si antes de que Kouga me diga algunas boludeces; peleamos un poco y después me deja salir… con una bronca encima obviamente.

Camino por un buen tiempo, a ver si así me deja de molestar un poco mi conciencia o pienso mejor las cosas. Ay, qué cosa es mi vida, molesto a Kagome por cualquier cosa… y todo porque nunca pude olvidarla. Me acuerdo cuando nosotros dos… fuimos buenos amigos. También me acuerdo cuando le di su primer beso, je, éramos tan chicos. Ella nunca lo supo y nunca lo sabrá. Ella siempre piensa que ése quien la besó fue el tonto de Houjou, y eso me molestó tanto. Igual después de eso seguimos siendo amigos, no podía no verla y tampoco ahora. A pesar de que la molesto yo sigo sintiendo un sentimiento tan grande hacia ella. Pero igual qué me vale sentirlo si ella nunca lo sentiría, la tonta está tan embobada con Houjou… y por lo que vi hace un ratito también de Kouga. Soy tan idiota, Kagome nunca me vería de esa forma… nada más me ve como su enemigo.

Ay, qué mierda de vida. Yo InuYasha Taisho, mandé a la mismísima mierda la amistad que tuve con Kagome, o mejor dicho ella me ayudó bastante a arruinarla. Si ella nunca me hubiese tirado nuestra moneda de amistad en la cara, no es que me importe esa estúpida moneda… sino lo que significaba. Sí, ese día dejamos de ser amigos. Kagome había venido con los ojos llorosos a mi casa.

—Te detesto, idiota— me había dicho—. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso? — yo la había visto con una gran sorpresa. Le pedí explicaciones y ella nada más me dijo— Toma tu fea moneda. No puedo creer que hayamos sido amigos, ¡tú eres detestable! — eso que me había dicho me dolió tanto. Era la primera vez que me lo dijo. Después de decirme eso se va corriendo.

Ese día fue una bosta, yo no entendía nada. Agarré la monedita-cadenita que estaba en el suele, vi que la cadenita estaba completamente mojada. Quizás había llorado en ella Kagome. La apreté, con mi puño, muy fuerte. Apenas tenía diez años y ya tenía un fracaso en mi vida. Ese día no dormí, me la pasé renegando toda la noche (y además que _mi hermana_ Tomoko me molestó todo el día por lo que había hecho Kagome, y con un clásico "te lo dije").

Al día siguiente me fui al colegio, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con Kagome pero tenía que aclara lo que había pasado. Voy a buscarla, me tardé pocos minutos. Después de encontrarla le iba a hablar pero justo aparece el idiota de Houjou delante de ella. Kagome estaba de espalda así que no me vio, nada más vio a Houjou. Una gran ira me recorrió en mí, si no hubiese venido Houjou yo hubiera podido hablar con ella.

Un gran suspiro hice ese día, ya era tarde para que intentara algo, lo era realmente. Me fui de estar atrás de Kagome y Houjou, no quería ver la cara de tonta que ponía cada vez que lo veía. Pero antes de irme escuché lo que hablaban esos dos. Me ubiqué en un mejor lugar de donde estaba, podía ver las caras de los dos en la nueva posición que estaba.

—Kagome, ¿quieres ser mi novia? — yo al oír eso me quedé realmente estático. ¿Cómo podía preguntarle algo así a Kagome? ¡No! Eso no debía pasar jamás.

—No quiero… Yo no puedo salir contigo— sentí que me relajé hasta el alma. Pero igual todo se fue al abismo cuando volvió a hablar—. Pero si quieres podemos… podemos… besarnos en secreto— ¡maldita sea, Kagome! ¿Cómo mierda se te ocurrió decir eso? Necesitaba un poco de oxigeno al oír eso. ¡Ya con diez años y con fracaso amoroso más grande que el de un adolescente!

—Pero… pero… Bueno— decía el muy tarado—. ¿Pero qué pasaría si tu amigo nos descubre? Él te cela mucho, yo creo que gusta de ti— un gran sonrojo sale de mí. Qué carajo tiene que hablar ése de mí.

Veo que ella oculta sus ojos con su flequillo, creo que quería llorar. Sentía la necesidad de abrazarla y calmar, pero…

—Al tonto de InuYasha no le tiene porqué importar. Es un tarado y yo lo odio mucho. Ese idiota no tiene nada que ver conmigo, no somos novios ni nada…— ¡ya era suficiente! No iba a quedarme a escuchar cómo esa tarada me defenestraba, me voy a donde ella ni nadie me encontraría.

Voy caminando con una gran ira, golpeo y pateo lo que tengo en frente. No quedaba muy lejos ese lugar donde nadie sabía su ubicación. Tarde unos minutos, y cuando llegué me senté en el piso. Era un patio trasero, que estaba clausurado porque un chico quedó trabado en la puerta de emergencia. La verdad, nadie iba desde mil novecientos noventa. Mas igual no interesaba, lo único que me importaba era que podía estar ahí solo, realmente solo.

Me la pasé como treinta minutos ahí, a quién mierda le interesa dónde yo podía estar. Era un alumno más, de los miles que venían a este establecimiento. Miré todo el tiempo al cielo, y no sé cómo carajo podía pasar esto de que Kagome estaban hasta en las nubes…

— ¿Qué estupidez hace esto? — me pregunté en voz alta.

—Según…— escuché de una voz femenina, una voz medio familiar.

Me volteé para ver quién era. Era Kikyou, la prima lejana de Kagome.

—Kikyou…— era increíble el parecido físico de ambas. Aunque también se notan las cosas en las que no se parecen, Kikyou era más alta, su cabello más lacio y su mirada era más adulta.

—InuYasha Taisho, ¿no? El noviecito de mi primita— siento que me sonrojo al escucharla.

— ¡Keh! Yo no soy nada de esa ilusa— veo que cada vez se acercaba a mí—. Tú eres una tonta al decirlo.

—No digas estupideces, yo no soy tonta. Yo soy más inteligente que vos, soy más grande que vos. ¿No querés que te dé algún consejo? —noté algo de burla en lo que dijo.

—No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo. Tú eres familiar de esa idiota— una sonrisa salió de ella—. No sé de qué mierda te reís.

—En que se nota mucho lo enamorado que estás de ella. Vaya, nueve años y ya estás enamorado.

— ¡Tengo diez! —le grité.

—Y estás enamorado de mi primita. Jaque mate, ya que no lo negaste— me enojé al oírla. ¡Tenía razón, me ganó! Al verme descubierto intento irme pero ella no me deja.

—Déjame en paz— le digo por agarrarme el hombro.

—Hablemos bien ¿no te parece? — yo asiento, ya que se ve difícil salirme de aquí. Después de suspirar por varios segundos nos sentamos en el pasto del patio— Bueno, ¿por qué no hablamos bien?

— ¿De qué querés hablar? — le pregunto de manera indiferente.

—Bueno… primero me presento. Soy Kikyou Casella— la miré extrañado. Su apellido no es de origen japonés.

—¿Casella? — le pregunto intrigado.

—Sucede que mi papá es italiano… por ende mi apellido también. Igual mi mamá y yo somos japonesas— me dice mirando al cielo—. Entonces sigo, tengo trece años, voy a segundo de la secundaria baja y bueno lo demás ya lo sabés.

—Vos ya sabés casi todo de mí. ¿Qué querés saber? — le digo para entablar una charla… quizás más interesante.

— ¿Por qué mi prima últimamente llora demasiado? — ¿eh? ¿Kagome llorando? Si a ella no le gusta llorar. Buen, no llora demasiado.

—No lo sé. ¿Vos lo sabés?

—Si te pregunto es por algo, ¿no? — me dice suspirando. Se ve totalmente resignado, pero igual sigue al lado mío.

En ese día nos quedamos juntos todo el día, paseamos por un buen rato. Ningunos de los dos entramos a clases y entonces quedamos ahí por un buen rato. Charlábamos de todo, y ella por ratos preguntaba por Kagome. Se nota que hay que algo en ella que se preocupa por su prima, ¿qué carajo le estaría pasando a Kagome? ¿Será malo?

Entonces los dos fuimos en busca de Kagome para ver si ella nos podía decir algo o al menos a ella. Después de unos minutos la encontramos. Pero para mis desgracia la vi con el idiota de Houjou… igual lo peor era lo que están haciendo ¡se están besando!

Un gran enojo recorre en mi interior, en todos los lugares del mundo ¡por qué mierda se tenían que besar en un donde yo los podía ver! Me voy pero Kikyou me agarra del brazo, por un instante me había olvidado que ella estaba conmigo.

—Lamento que tuvieras que ver esto. No fue mi intención— me dice un poco ¿apenada?

—No me importa lo que haga esa tonta, no somos nada. Me voy por otra cosa— le digo mirando al suelo con ira.

—Entiendo, eres orgulloso—no digo nada.

Nos rodio un silencio incomodo, realmente molesto es el silencio.

Después de eso nos fuimos a otro lugar. Y así fue por días, después por meses… y así nos hicimos buenos amigos. Muchos piensa que somos novios, pero yo no la veo así y ella igual. Con ella no quise arruinar la amistad por lo estúpido del amor. No, otra vez no iba a cometer el mismo error.

Y bueno ella es mi mejor amiga, diría que es la única. Igual Sango y Miroku lo son pero no es lo mismo. Con Kikyou todo es diferente.

Bueno así pasaron las mayorías de las cosas de mi vida. Me pelee con alguien que sentí algo diferente por primera vez, y la única vez, le hago la vida imposible, ella me odia profundamente, ah y mi casa no cambia nada ya que mi estúpida de "mi hermana" no deja molestarme.

Quisiera que algún día desaparezca la estúpida de Tomoko, esa idiota no deja de molestarme. Claro, como ella sí es una Taisho de sangre no deja de pensar que yo soy un maldito que le vino a robar el cariño de mamá y papá. Bueno, no me importa… hay cosas mucho más importante que eso… quizás Kagome sea mucho más importante. ¡Qué mierda, esa chica no deja mi cabeza por un minuto!

¡Lo mejor será que le dé unas "disculpas" y ya!

Voy caminando por todos los pasillos, todos los salones… y la encuentro, veo que está con una portátil. Qué raro ella no es de estar con esas cosas. Ella ve que estoy aquí y entonces se decide por irse, pero yo la retengo, al agarrarle el brazo.

—Perdón, Kagome— me cuesta demasiado decir esto. Creo que más fácil es que me saquen un dedo con un cuchillo.

— ¿Esas son formas de disculparse? — vio mi expresión y fue por eso que dice eso. Bueno, a decir verdad casi me muerdo la lengua al decirlo.

- ¡Keh! — encima que me disculpo me dice eso.

Bah, creo que era mejor no haber dicho nada…

¿Y eso? Miro con demasiada atención la computadora que recién tenía Kagome… ¡Oh, por Kami-sama! Kagome estaban viendo hentai.

—Ka…gome, ¡estás viendo hentai! — le grito.

Ella al escucharme se voltea y ve el aparato. Un gran sonrojo recorre en sus mejillas.

—No… no es lo que parece— veo que trata de disculparse.

Yo no sabía qué hacer. Está bien, yo hace un rato le había dicho pervertida pero nunca imaginé que sucedería algo así.

**N.A: neta, esta vez, todo es visto desde la perspectiva de mi lindo Inu-kun. Je, esta vez, no quise interrumpirlo XDDDDDDD. Bueno, yo a esta historia la estoy tratando de hacer sin OoC (como joden con eso algunas personas ¬¬!). Yo a los personaje los veo así, para mí son así… pero quizás uno que otro desliz cometí. Igual yo creo que todo en situaciones distintas actuamos diferente. Claro, sin volvernos otras personas (o quizás sí ****o. O?) Si ven algo molestoso me lo dicen y yo lo cambio x3. Claro, sin cambiar la historia. Bueno, les digo que estoy en el último trimestre de año escolar, eso significa… ¡que los profesores no dejan de joder con trabajo práctico cada dos por tres! Claro, ellos hicieron paro todo el año y ahora que no tuvimos nada de clase nos quieren joder la vida T-T. Así, que eso hace casi imposible que puede escribir algo. Incluso no sé cómo pude escribir este cap. quizás una gracia divina lo hizo (?). Bueno, me despido con un beso ¡Y ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO!**


End file.
